The Right Consequences
by laumeidelfin
Summary: Harry finally has a choice to make and people to talk to. How well will Albus/Molly/Snape take the news and are the people Harry decided to trust the right ones? Third installment from The Right Parent/The Right Friends. Sirius/Harry bonding. Mentions of abuse small amount. The usual amounts of character bashing. Divergent from Book 5.
1. Chapter 1

If there was one thing that Harry Potter did not want to focus on, it was the abuse he had been put through while growing up. He could handle talking about it with Sirius, especially now knowing that Sirius had gone through something similar himself. And he was fine talking about it with Ron, Hermione and the Twins, since they had seen the state of his room at the Dursley's and Hermione was an intelligent muggle, and most importantly, they were his closest friends. So he was fine with talking about it in front of them. But then there was everyone else, people Harry barely knew, or trusted, mainly because up until this point, they were always on Dumbledore's side, never questioning. For that reason alone, Harry didn't know if he could talk about his abuse in front of all of these people, if he could trust them with knowledge that caused him to be _this_ vulnerable.

It takes him a few moments to realize that Sirius has knelt down in front of him and he finds himself letting out a small smile, cheeks turning red as he thinks about all of the times so far that his godfather has had to comfort him about something. He supposes that's what he's meant to do, but it's still such a foreign concept to Harry that it takes him a few moments to do anything about it. "Harry, we don't have to do it in front of these people if you don't want to do it in front of them," he hears and Harry can't believe that he's lucky to have Sirius as a godfather and he finds himself smiling gratefully at his godfather. He ends up looking around the room, thoughts going through his mind at a fast speed as he tries to decide what to do. He knows that he doesn't want Dumbledore, Snape or Mrs. Weasley to know what he went through, mainly because he knows that those three would try to use that information against him. But he needs a way to get them out of the room because the others - the others could possibly be trusted.

It comes to him then, a surefire way to get what he wants and know who to trust, and he knows it will work. He just has to execute this correctly. He looks towards his godfather briefly before narrowing his eyes at the crowd around him slightly. He knows no one has noticed other than those closest to him, but still.

"I'd be willing to share with everyone," Harry answers slowly, trailing off when he notices the three that worried him smirk in victory. He's never been for one to be disappointed as thoroughly as these three will be, but - "As long as everyone here is okay with doing an unbreakable vow that they won't use the information against me or share it with someone not in this room." He finishes, hiding his smirk when the victorious smiles fall off the faces of Dumbledore, Mrs. Weasley and Snape. He can feel the pride blooming from his godfather and Harry can't help but look over with a smile, his face flushed at the feeling of someone being proud of him.

He looks around the room, having been focused only on the reactions of the trio. If he wants to know who to trust, he needs to be looking at everyone, he thinks briefly. He also knows that this is really important to him, sharing something like this with a large group of people who don't really know him all that well yet, anyways. It takes him a few moments to look around the room, and when he does, he feels like he shouldn't be surprised at everyone's reaction. There's the twins and Ron, who are all grinning at Harry and watching everyone else. Then there's Hermione, whose frowning slightly at Remus but smiling at Harry when she notices him watching her - and if that doesn't have him feeling relieved, he doesn't know what will - and then there's McGonagall whose glaring openly at Dumbledore. That one surprises him most, if he's being honest. He knows that McGonagall has always followed Dumbledore, even to the point of blindly doing so; so seeing her glaring at the headmaster is both confusing and heartwarming. He moves on though, watching the reactions of some people, and missing some before looking towards his friends one again, knowing that Hermione would have caught the one's he's missed.

"Kingsley, Tonks and Moody all nodded in approval when you suggested the unbreakable vow. Mr. Weasley looked slightly uneasy but smiled at Ron, which I take to mean that he's okay with it. With no surprise, Mrs. Weasley, Professor Dumbledore and Snape all looked murderous when you mentioned the unbreakable vow and have yet to stop glaring at you." Hermione states, catching her breath before continuing onwards, "Figg and Mundungus both look extremely uncomfortable and keep looking towards Dumbledore for direction and unfortunately, so does Professor Lupin," She finishes here quietly, looking around the room before looking at Harry.

Harry, who has to chose carefully, especially when it comes to Professor Lupin. He knows how much the family friend looks up to Dumbledore, and there's a rather large part of him that seems to be resentful of Remus in regards to coming to visit him during his times at the Dursley's both before he was taught by Remus and after, and he doesn't want that to effect the decision too much.

Briefly, he finds himself looking towards Sirius, wondering what he could possibly do. He knows that, in the end, this is his decision but he also knows that Sirius can help him make the decision, and that he's lucky to have Sirius. He's biting on the inside of his cheek as he waits for something from Sirius, and finds himself in slight disappointment when all his godfather does is arch an eyebrow.

"It's up to you, pup," Sirius responds and Harry finds himself sighing before looking around the room once more. He realizes that Sirius wants him to make the decision so that everyone knows how mature and factual he is about this, but -

He also knows it won't be easy. With another sigh, Harry looks towards his friends, gaining strength from their resolved nods and looks towards Dumbledore with a glare before everyone else, softening his features.

"If you're not willing to take an unbreakable vow, you can leave. If you're willing to take a vow but will attempt to share my truths anyways, you can leave and not suffer the consequences of the vow being broken. If you're still planning on staying -" He trails off here, glaring at the three he knows will have problems, before continuing, "I will choose who I think seems fit to here what I need to say." He finishes, expecting the blowout that comes.

The room is loud, just like he expected, as Mrs. Weasley shrieks at him. It's the only thing he hears, and he ends up flinching a little and shirking backwards before calming down when he feels Sirius' hand on his shoulder, squeezing gently.

"Mrs. Weasley, enough." Harry snaps, eyes wide as his hands clench into fists. He's glaring openly at the woman and he steps forward when he notices her opening her own mouth, probably to continue with her vitriol.

"I've had it up to here with you constantly complaining about my decisions, and the decisions of my family. If you're not going to stop constantly arguing about these decisions, then you can leave," He snaps finally, nearly panting before arching an eyebrow. It surprises Molly, he can tell, but it apparently it doesn't surprise her enough because with narrowed eyes, she steps forward, snarling about how she practically raised him in the wizarding world, and he would do good to listen to her, arm raised with a wooden spoon in hand before she flings it forward, using the spoon to slap Harry on the arm. All is silent for a few moments as the people in the room stare at Molly in surprise, mouths open and wide eyes. It's only a few seconds later, though Harry can admit that it felt like moments later, that there was a huge boom in the room before Molly was being dragged backwards by an unknown force, kicking and screaming in surprise.

Most people would've been surprised about that, if it had not been for Sirius stepping forward, eyes deadly. Briefly, Molly gulps as she looks up to him, but she's continuing to be forced backwards, and there's nothing she can do as Sirius snarls at her:

"I handled you being mothering towards my godson enough as it was Molly, but you won't get the chance to go near him after that. This house, in case you've forgotten, is _mine_. I've invited you in and you should've realized that I could uninvite you, and hurting my godson in **any** way would send your nosy ass packing. You won't ever come back, and you won't ever have the chance to come back," Sirius snarls as Molly screams while being kicked out of not only the room, but the house. All remains quiet for a few moments before Sirius turns towards Snape and Dumbledore, who both begin opening their mouths as if to get on Sirius' good side.

"I'm not even going to _bother_ letting you two explain," He snarls, magic forcing the two of them out of the home just like Molly. Harry's eyes are wide, and he looks towards Sirius to ask him if he's okay, but -

"You need to change secret keepers!" Hermione blurts out and Sirius looks towards her before nodding his head.

"Anyone else have any problems with Harry's demands?" He asks, and when the room is silent, he nods his head and turns away, no doubt planning a quick change in secret keepers as Minerva and Moody both stand up.

 **Author's Note** : And, here we go, the third (and possibly last), installment of _The Right Friends_ series. A lot of you have been begging me for it, and one day the mood just struck whilst I was at work. I don't know how long this will be, but I'm not hoping too long. I hope y'all enjoy this chapter, folks :)


	2. Chapter 2

With Sirius, Professor McGonagall and Moody gone from the room, alongside Mrs. Weasley, Professor Dumbledore and Snape, Harry allows his entire body to relax and fall into the chair he was originally sitting in, his arms coming up to rest on the table in front of him. He can feel Hermione squeezing his upper arm gently and he looks towards her with a small smile on his face, shifting his body a little so they can whisper, just in case.

"So, Figgs, Mundungus and Professor Lupin were all looking towards Dumbledore for guidance? What happened when Siri kicked him out?" Harry asks, his eyes moving towards the three in question, not surprised to find two of them looking around haphazardly and Lupin looking right at him. The stare makes him slightly uncomfortable but instead of allowing the older man to see, he arches his eyebrow silently and looks back at his best friend after the old Professor finally concedes and looks away. Harry doesn't know why he has resentment towards one of his father's best friends' but after a few moments, he himself looks away with a silent promise to talk to Sirius about it, maybe figure out why he is resentful of the professor.

"Well, both Mundungus and Figgs looks shocked," Ron begins, Harry nodding as he continues to add on that they had opened their mouths to either say something or because they were so surprised, and that they looked like they were going to stand up and say something, until Hermione had reminded Harry's godfather that they needed to switch secret keepers so that Professor Dumbledore couldn't get back in. With a frown, Harry finds himself wondering how that would work, looking around the room in hopes that someone could tell him but finding everyone else in their own little discussions and deciding to wait for Sirius before he asks that question.

"When it comes to Professor Lupin, however—" Hermione begins, biting her lower lip for a few minutes, eyes trailing towards the Professor and Harry continuously as she tries to sort through the thoughts running through her mind. "He had looked confused when Professor Dumbledore was removed, but not so much with Ron's mom and Professor Snape. In fact, he was smirking when Mrs. Weasley was removed but it faded a little with Professor Dumbledore and -"

"Though we definitely saw him smirk at Snape as he was leaving," Ron interrupts Hermione, causing her to roll her eyes at him before nodding briskly.

"And then you had your little stare down with him, which, by the way Harry, what on Earth was that about?" Hermione asks, moving in her seat as she finally asks the question she had been wanting to ask. Chuckling softly at his friend, Harry finds himself looking towards Professor Lupin quickly with a frown on his face, not sure how to explain himself to her, or how to explain his feelings. He remains quiet for a few minutes as he tries to sort through his feelings before eventually, shrugging in response. Opening and closing his mouth a few times, he shakes his head in finality, still not knowing what to say.

"Well, I'm sure you'll figure it out eventually, Harry," Hermione responds with her voice soft, hand moving towards his and squeezing gently before her eyes move towards the entrance to the kitchen, Harry's own following them before seeing Sirius returning with Professor McGonagall and Moody behind him. Upon noticing his godfather, Harry feels something within him relaxing completely, his shoulders falling into a relaxed form as he smiles at Sirius, who has returned to sit next to him.

"So, how did you guys change secret keepers?" Harry asks immediately, a small frown on his face as he wonders how something like that could even work while Sirius snorts in response and ruffles his hair, Harry wrinkling his nose playfully in distaste.

"It involved a rather complex spell version of the Fidelius Charm, especially since Albus wasn't around for us to remove it from him, originally," Sirius begins with his own frown, looking around the room as he begins his hushed response, arching an eyebrow at Mundungus before continuing. "Even with Albus, it wouldn't be easy, but without him, it took both Alastor and Minerva to help me out with the spell – removing it from Albus without him around, and then casting it on someone new, someone only I know." He responds with a small wink, nudging Harry.

"Eventually, I'll tell you though. For now, your safety is number one," he adds, and Harry feels something warm combing through him, something that makes his heart pound fast in his chest as he smiles at his godfather.

Before a response can be said however, Mr. Weasley clears his throat and Harry looks towards his best friends' dad, remembering why they were all sitting around the table and feeling something put pause inside of him as bites on the bottom of his lip, looking towards his godfather, unsure of how to progress from here. He knows that everyone wants to know what he has gone through at the Dursley's, but how is Harry supposed to begin over something like this?

"Remember, you don't have to do this if you don't want to," Sirius says softly, nudging Harry gently, "And if you do, you don't have to tell everyone everything. You can pick and chose whom you tell things to and how much you tell them." Sirius finishes, and Harry feels relief rush through him once more, grinning at his godfather in appreciation. Looking around, Harry watches everyone carefully, noticing the little things that maybe they don't want him to notice before he sucks back a breath and then slowly releases it, looking at his friends briefly with a small smile, knowing they're there for him just as much as Sirius is.

"Maybe we should begin, though I can admit, it won't be easy to do so," Harry states, tongue darting out to wet his bottom lip as he notices everyone shift forward, the tension in the air rising with anticipation as he clenches his hands into fists, preparing himself.

* * *

 **Author's Note** : *Knock knock* Anyone here? Anyone at all? This is a small chapter, and I apologize for that, but I'm hoping the next chapter will be up within the week, since I have plenty of muse right now. Thank you to everyone who has stuck around, it means a whole lot to me. I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter, despite it's length, and hopefully, you'll see me soon! PMs are always open for talks! Also, I just want to let everyone know that a few people have come to me about someone essentially stealing my idea for this story - including practically the title. I want to thank y'all, and let you know it doesn't bug me. I don't own the idea, unfortunately, but your thoughts are amazing! Unfortunately, I do have this person blocked for they had been harassing me over my choice in character bashing, so it is unfortunate, because their story is a good read. But you guys are awesome for thinking about me, it means a lot


	3. Chapter 3

Molly Weasley paced angrily in front of the doors to what she _knew_ was an important place, her heart hammering inside of her chest as she muttered to herself furiously. To any onlookers that bothered walking throughout the dreary neighbourhood, Molly wouldn't seem terribly out of place, most people believing her to be another crack addict lost in the dark streets of Grimmauld within the night. To Severus Snape and Albus Dumbledore, however, and any wizards or witches who walked by, Molly Weasley would appear to have gone mad with anger. For the middle-aged woman stood on what she assumed was the doorstep to the home she had just been kicked out of, though where that home was, what it looked like on the inside, and any other details she had about it were slowly fading from her memory the longer she stood there, causing her to fret with numerous emotions coursing throughout her body. She felt lost, which only made her feel even more angry, a small growl escaping from her as she turned around in a flash, narrowing her eyes at Albus Dumbledore, even though he was in the exact same predicament that she was in. Ignoring the other man next to Albus, she finds herself frowning at the older man, only now just realizing _how_ much older he is than the rest of them, how much more he's been through in his life. With that spare thought, Molly allows herself to straighten her body, not realizing just how slack and relaxed it had become as she steps right in front of her old headmaster and current mentor.

"Surely there's a way we can get back into -" Molly begins, only to trail off as she tries to remember the place she was just inside. The words are just out of her grasp though, and she continues to feel angry towards Black as she can't recall anything other than him ungratefully kicking her out of his home that she made habitable and as cheery as possible. She did everything she could for that damn infestation of a home, and she didn't even receive a 'thanks for your troubles' from that mutt, Black. Letting out another growl, the grown woman clenches her hands into fists, eyes narrowing into slits as she tries to think of _something_ she can do to get back everything she's worked so hard for the past few years. It takes her a few more minutes – the count of five, to be precise – for the woman to calm down and relax completely, her hands uncurling as she continues to pace once more, her mind trying to come up with things to say.

She couldn't however, focus on finding the words to speak, as she was still quite angry with one Sirius Black for kicking her out of his home. How dare that man, she thought, her pacing becoming more and more frantic. How dare he kick her out, despite all the things she had done for his ungrateful ass. From cleaning his disgusting ancestral home, cooking him food without thanks, to even reminding him that he must follow Dumbledore's orders. And of course, how dare that man try and tell her to not go near Harry. Harry was _hers_ to love and treat like family, not Black's, despite what he thought. _She_ was the one who gave him birthday and Christmas gifts. She was the one who hugged him hello and goodbye.

And don't even get her started on that boy, she thinks with a scoff, shaking her head as her pacing slows but continues nonetheless. She gave that boy love, fed him food even though she couldn't afford to feed another mouth (lest she forget she was stealing money from said boy) and even allowed the brat to stay in her home, with the eventual hope that they would be called family, through marriage with her youngest – the numerous potion ingredients hidden in her bosom a testament to that. But no, instead the damned boy had to go on and side with his stupid mutt of a godfather, and oh, that really grated her nerves. Continuing to pace, Molly finds herself tensing up once more, jumping in surprise as a voice reaches her.

"Will you stop that damn pacing, _woman_ ," Snape drawls with a roll of his eyes before he pinches the bridge of his nose, breathing through his mouth as he himself ponders what he can do next. He could feel Dumbledore's piercing gaze on him, and he knew the moment the Weasley woman was no longer with them, the two would truly sit down and have a discussion but in this moment, Severus could only think of what he could tell his Master, once he returned. Inwardly, the man winces, knowing his Master won't be too pleased that he's been kicked out of the home where the Order meetings were taking place, but he also knew that with Dumbledore believing him to be spy for the light, he would know everything that was of importance no matter what.

Of course, it was a shame he wasn't going to learn more about Potter's home life to give to his master as good tools for torture, but he had no doubt that he could look into one of the students' brains and relive the memory of the night from their eyes.

Watching the Weasley matriarch continuously pace in front of him however, was causing the man to have the rather large urge of cursing her into stopping, especially upon sneaking into her mind and hearing her personal rant about how unfair the entire situation was. What that woman knew about unfair matters, Severus didn't know, but seeing her pace continuously was beginning to wear thin on him and snapping at her was the only thing he found he could do, even if Dumbledore stared at him with disappointment painted on his face (not like that worked with Severus anymore – hasn't since he was fifteen, admittedly). Sure, Severus himself could barely remember where they were and what was going on, and sure, he was thoroughly furious at the mutt himself, but unlike the Weasley woman, Severus also knew how to control himself in front of other people – and of course, unlike the woman in front of him, he wasn't even at fault this time.

Oh no, Severus based the blame solely on that brat, Potter, and his idiotic godfather, Black. For if it wasn't those two annoyances, Severus would be warm, comfortable and enjoying a nice drink in this moment, telling the foolish members of the _Order_ numerous lies that they thought were helping them in the war that was brewing. A scoff escapes from him as he tries to clear his mind, knowing that any moment, the old coot next to him would try to peer into his own mind, like he hadn't built his defenses up to an extreme amount.

"Do not make me tell you again, _stop pacing_ ," He snarls after a few more minutes of thinking quietly to himself, his mind building wall after wall on the off-chance Dumbledore tries to look. He notices the frumpy woman stop and stare at him, opening her mouth to no doubt begin her tirade against him but with a simple flick of his wand, he silences her completely, rolling his eyes while looking towards the older wizard with a scowl. He doesn't dare say anything with the Weasley woman so close, but he knows the moment Dumbledore and he return to Hogwarts, they're going to be up long into the night, talking about how to make things go their way, back to normal – or, well, as normal as Dumbledore thinks it is.

And Dumbledore – Dumbledore was furious. Oh sure, he seemed calm on the outside but on the inside, he was screaming profanities inside of his mind, wondering what he could do to try and learn what it was that Harry was telling everyone inside of Sirius' home. Albus needed to be inside of that damn home, he needed to be able to control what was being said and what Harry was finding out and with Sirius' attempt at control being complete while overthrowing his own, Albus found himself thinking of as many ways as he could in order to get everything right once more.

Of course, Albus knew that it wasn't going to be easy – he was going to have to double down on the compulsion spells on both Sirius and Harry, obliviate nearly everyone he knew and _somehow_ find a way to be the secret keeper to the home he couldn't _quite_ remember once more. Those tasks alone were huge and daunting and Albus wanted to get started on them right away.

Turning towards Severus and Molly, he throws the younger man a quick look before smiling softly at the woman. "We should probably go back to Hogwarts, Molly. Maybe it is best if you go home and do something to calm your nerves," the suggestion is light, his hand slowly moving as he compulses her to agree, his smile widening when she does, turning around and apparating away.

"I'll see you in my office, Severus," Albus adds with a small frown when he turns towards the young man, stepping away shortly afterwards and disappearing himself, his thoughts firmly on how he can get the young Potter back under his control.

* * *

Harry sat at the table with everyone looking at him, his heart pounding as he frowned, trying to find a way to begin. Everyone was watching him, which he was used to, but his mind had gone blank when everyone had turned towards him, awaiting him to begin the story of the abuse he had gone through. Or maybe he should say the explanation. Because it wasn't a story – not to him and most definitely not to Sirius or his friends but everyone else, Harry wasn't sure of.

Letting out a soft breath, he bites on the inside of his cheek as he looks around and taps his fingers on the outside of his legs, still trying to find a place to begin his explanation. Frustration leaking through him, Harry looks towards his friends, and then Sirius, and then everyone else before grabbing a drink of water and sipping from it, nerves coursing through him as he wastes time.

A few moments pass and as Harry puts his goblet down, he looks towards everyone before shrugging, nearly throwing his hands up in the air. "I have no idea to begin, to be honest. Maybe it's just best if you ask me questions and I can go from there? And then if need be, I can further explain things." He finishes, looking around towards everyone and seeing their acceptance of his statement. Looking towards his godfather, Harry finds himself flushing when he notices Sirius' grin of pride towards him, a small laugh escaping him.

"Let's begin," He finishes, shrugging, waiting for the first question.

* * *

 **Author's Note** : Holy shit y'all, there's a second chapter in less than a week. Are you proud of me? I'm certainly proud of myself 😊 I started working on this chapter right after posting the previous one, so I hope y'all enjoy this. I don't know why I did Albus/Molly/Snape POVs, especially since I don't plan on doing anything about them in this moment, but I guess I just wanted y'all to see where they're at. Maybe, once this is done and everything else I'm working on is done (or I get muse) I'll go back to it but as of right now, don't expect anything from it, lol. Before I can post the next chapter, though, I need some questions Harry should answer about his abuse. If y'all can send some in, that would be great because right now, I've got nothing! It would help me a lot and hell, allow the chapter to get posted faster. And lastly – there's a new poll up on my profile. If you could vote on it, that would be MARVELOUS. The results of the last poll ('should I make a HPATPPRTB tumblr?') were a resounding YES so I'll be doing that soon. I'll let you know once that's done. Anyways, go vote on the new poll, leave me a review (which I'll try to respond to this time) and I hope y'all enjoyed this chapter. Thanks to everyone for reviewing the last chapter. As always, it means a lot


End file.
